


Light of My Life

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [8]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2016, Alliances, Alpha Derek, Alpha Satomi, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Aiden, Beta Boyd, Beta Brett, Beta Cora, Beta Erica, Beta Ethan, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Liam, Beta Malia, Beta Peter, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Vernon Boyd, Brason, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Delta Scott, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Happy, In a non-kinky way, Lydia and Allison are Siblings, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Other Pack(s), Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Parent Boyd, Parent Braeden, Parent Danny, Parent Derek, Parent Erica, Parent Isaac, Parent Malia, Parent Scott, Parent Stiles, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Erica, Rebuilt Hale House, Scissac - Freeform, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Surprises, The Hale House, daddy Isaac, daddy scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Light of my life, fire of my loins"</p><p>Christmas at The Hale House with the Pack leads to Scott getting a wonderful present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of My Life

Scott arrived at The Hale House just in time to help prepare for the party.

"Cam, go on and play with the other kids." Scott instructed.

"Okay Papa!" Camden agreed with bubbly excitement before bounding up the stairs. "Hi Auntie Cora!" 

"Hey Cam!" Cora greeted as she walked down the stairs. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Gage, Keahu, and Meagan are in the playroom, try not to be too loud though okay? Claudia and Arden are napping."

"Okay." Camden agreed before continuing up the stairs.

"Where is everybody?" Scott asked.

"Derek and Boyd are trying to cook. Aiden, Peter, and Ethan decided to go by costumes for the pictures later. Malia, Stiles, and Braeden are decorating. Liam and Kira went to get Brett and Mason. Danny and Erica are in the living room, she's complaining about her feet...again." Cora answered.

"You get pregnant with twins and then come talk to me Hothead!" Erica shouted from the living room.

"Whatever Blondie." Cora threw back. "Where's Isaac?"

"He's coming with Deaton, my dad, and Ms. Morrell. Mom, Sheriff Stilinski, and Parrish are coming after their shifts. Lydia and Jackson should be here soon. Harley's coming with the rest of Satomi's Pack, I told her Satomi knew her way here but she probably wants to keep Ryan all to herself. Mr. Yukimura has some last minute stuff to finish for his class before he and Noshiko come. Ally, Adam, and Crystal are headed over here with Argent and Ms. Martin. I'll see if I can salvage the food, you go help keep the Blonde Beast tame." Scott replied. Cora laughed but nodded. Scott passed Malia in the hall, she was hanging fake Mistletoe. He pecked her on the cheek with a laugh.

"Braeden is in the family room if you have any presents to put underneath the tree or stuff to put in the stockings." She told him.

"Isaac brought them all earlier." Scott responded. "You let Stiles participate in decorating?"

"Believe it or not he put up all the lights and reefs." Malia laughed. "He's no Lydia Martin but he found a way to hang lights from the ceiling." Scott shook his head and laughed at the image of his best friend trying to attach lights to the ceiling. 

"Is your dad coming?" He asked. 

"Yeah, he's with some relatives right now though. He asked if Stiles, the kids, and I wanted to join him but I wanted to stay and help decorate." Malia answered.

"He and Peter seem to get along extremely well." Scott responded.

"Are you insinuating that my biological father and adoptive dad are gay for each other?" Malia asked. Scott shrugged. "Anyway he hasn't spent much time with his relatives so he decided to go visit for a few and then come here." Scott nodded before leaving her to finish decorating.

He joined Boyd and Derek in the kitchen where he found that dinner wasn't too destroyed. 

By time the food and all the decorations had been done everyone had arrived and were gathered in the family room. Christmas themed music was playing and food was laid out on the dining room table buffet style. The kids got their presents first. Claudia- Stiles and Malia’s one year old daughter, Arden- Liam and Kira's one year old daughter, Meagan- Derek and Braeden's two year old daughter, and Ryan- Parrish and Harley's son who was also two required assistance from their parents. Keahu, Danny and Ethan's adopted three year old son, nearly cried at how many presents he'd gotten from everyone. Danny had found Keahu as an orphan when he was visiting relatives in Hawaii last year. They took an instant shine to each other and Ethan absolutely adored him before they even met physically. Crystal, Allison's three year old daughter was excited to be just like her mommy with her fake bow and arrow. Gage was still squealing about being a big sister.

"Papa, Papa!" Camden said as he ran over to his father with a small wrapped box. "You forgot one."

"For me?" Scott asked in confusion as he looked around the room. "What is it?" Camden giggled and shook his head.

"Open it." Isaac encouraged. Scott nodded and began to open it. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

"Isaac..." He started, lost for words. Isaac smiled softly and took the box from him before getting down on one knee. "Oh my god!"

"You were the first." Isaac began. "The first to care about me without wanting something from me, the first to love me and not expect anything back. You saved me so many times, you gave me this wonderful family and I made your life hell at first but you helped me anyways, you made me a better person. I knew from the moment you said you didn't want me to get hurt that you were it. There's no one else out there for me, there's no one else I want or could ever want that could compete with you. Our lives are unpredictable, more so than normal, and we don't know how long we'll have together but I want to spend however many years I have left with you. I want a house full of children and to grow old with you, there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the strongest, sweetest, kindest, most loving man I've ever met and I'm so happy to call you mine. We did this all backwards and now I want to fix that so Scott Gregorio McCall, will you marry me?" Scott nodded quickly, eyes tearing up.

"Yes, yes, yes." He repeated as he pulled Isaac into a loving kiss.

"Yeah?" Isaac asked. 

"Of course, there's no one else I'd rather be with." Scott answered. "I love you."

"I love you so much." Isaac responded as he pulled him back in for a kiss. The room erupted in cheers and they were bombarded by their family. 

"God this is going to be crazy to plan." Scott laughed.

"It's already taken care of." Liam said. 

"Yeah, Isaac's been planning this since last year." Harley added from where she sat a little closer than normal next to Parrish.

"Lydia's already planned the wedding. Hell all we have to do is get the suits." Jackson said.

"And dresses." Lydia added.

"You- you already...oh my god I love you guys." Scott spluttered. He kissed Isaac again.

"We even have separate Bachelor parties set up and who's going with who." Braeden said.

"Yup. As your best man I chose Harley, Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Allison, Mason, Liam, Brett, and Kira. Derek took Peter, Cora, Jackson, Erica, Danny, Malia, Boyd, Braeden, and Parrish." Stiles said with a smile. 

"What about the kids?" Scott asked. 

"They're staying with us." Agent McCall answered. "Camden, Keahu, Ryan, Crystal, Gage, Megan, and Claudia have to practice Ring Bearing and Flower Girling."

"You were all in on it?" Scott asked.

"Well yes. Isaac was very worried about how this would all work out." Deaton answered. 

"Though it was unwarranted." Ms. Morrell added.

"You two love each other very much." Mr. Yukimura continued.

"And you deserve each other." Noshiko said with a smile. Scott smiled and kissed Isaac again. 

"Yeah." He agreed. "We really do."

"Okay! Clean up your wrappings so we can go watch Frosty the Snowman or something." Peter said loudly from where he sat perched on the arm of the sofa next to Tate. Scott smirked as he noticed Tate's hand resting on the small of Peter's back. Lydia so owed him twenty bucks. "We even made Eggnog for the adults and Christmas cookies for the kids. When do I get to see them in those godawful costumes?"

"You helped pick them out." Aiden and Ethan said in usion.

"Yes because I know the kids will look adorable...the rest of you however will look ridiculous." Peter cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Pup Count:  
> Camden Steele Lahey= Isaac and Scott's son, five years old.  
> Gage Sibongile Boyd= Boyd and Erica's daughter, also five.  
> Crystal Victoria Argent= Allison's daughter, four years old.  
> Keahu Seth Mahealani= Ethan and Danny's adopted son, three years old.  
> Meagan Ivonne Hale= Derek and Braeden's daughter, two years old.  
> Ryan Gideon Parrish= Parrish and Harley's two year old son.  
> Claudia Joey Stilinski= Stiles and Malia's daughter, one year old.  
> Arden Mieko Dunbar= Liam and Kira's one year old son.


End file.
